The present invention relates to a filling element for filling machines for dispensing a liquid filling material into bottles or similar containers. The filling element has a liquid channel that is provided with a liquid flow valve and that forms a discharge opening via which, during a filling phase with the liquid flow valve open, the liquid filling material flows into a container that has been placed against the filling element.
Numerous types of filling elements are known, including a filling element wherein an operational element in the form of a suction tube that determines the filling height is movable by means of a control means in a vertical filling element axis between an upper stroke position and a lower stroke position, whereby this movement is controlled as a function of the respective operating state in which the filling element is at any given time.
With this known embodiment, for each filling element, i.e. for the operational element thereof, there is used as a control means a lifting system that is provided with a guide or cam roller and that cooperates with a lifting cam.
Another filling element is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,487, Clusserath. This filling element is suitable, for example, with a method or a filling machine for the aseptic or sterile dispensing of a liquid material into containers, especially bottles. This known filling element is provided with a filling tube that projects beyond the underside of the filling element. The actual filling phase, which is initiated with the opening of the liquid flow valve, is preceded by, among other things, the treatment or sterilization of the respective container with a hot sterilization medium, preferably steam. For this purpose, the filling tube, via a controllable sterilization medium connection that is formed in the filling element, is connected to a source for the hot sterilization medium, so that this medium discharges at the bottom end of the filling tube that projects into the container. It is critical for the quality of the sterilization that the end of the filling tube, i.e. the discharge location for the sterilization medium, which discharge location is determined by the end of the filling tube during the sterilization process, be disposed deep enough in the container, at a slight distance from the base of the container, that the base of the container is adequately subjected to the sterilization medium and an intensive flow of the sterilization medium results, for example in an outward direction along the base of the container radially relative to the container axis or to the axis of the filling element or of the filling tube, and then axially upwardly from the base of the container, especially along the inner surface of the periphery of the container, as a result of which an optimum sterilization of the interior of the container, even in the lower region, i.e. especially along the inner surface of the base, and also of the periphery of the container and in the angular portion formed between these two regions.
One of the drawbacks of this known filling element is that for the introduction of the filling tube into the container, which filling tube is as long as possible for an optimum sterilization, a relatively great lift or stroke is necessary for the container that is disposed on a container carrier until the container rests against the filling element in a sealing manner (the sealing position). Thus, a relative long cycle time is necessary until the container has achieved the sealing position and it is possible to subject the interior of the container with the pressure of the hot sterilization medium, as is necessary in many cases in order to achieve an optimum sterilization result.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a filling element where the operational element is movable in a controlled and particularly straightforward manner between an upper and a lower lifting or stroke position as a function of the respective operating state of the filling element.